skullgirlsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Double
Double (En japonés: ダ ブ ル) es una criatura monstruosa que se transforma y que trabaja bajo la Trinidad, es responsable de asegurar que el Skull Heart caiga en las manos "correctas" y la manipulación de los acontecimientos de acuerdo a la voluntad de las diosas. Su apariencia actual es como una monja. Información General Double es una de los personajes jugables en Skullgirls. A pesar Mike Zaimont afirmó que Double era una mujer, su género todavía aparece como Desconocido en el sitio oficial. La forma monja que ella toma se basa en nadie en particular; es sólo una forma que toma para mezclarse en la catedral. Se especula que Double fue creada por la Trinidad como ella comparte algunos rasgos físicos de cada personaje del juego. Venus ve a Double como empleada doméstica o una sirvienta, aunque no es tan sencillo como Double representa muchas cosas. Personalidad Double es un personaje enigmático que carece de un distinto motivo o voluntad que la mayoría del reparto y rara vez tienen "emoticones". Ella y la mayoría mantienen una actitud estoica al conversar con alguien. Sin embargo, ella ha demostrado comportamiento de pura rabia y el odio hacia Squigly (Squigly se niega a obedecer las órdenes de Marie) y Eliza (Eliza mató a Aeon y Venus sus hijas). El encuentro de Double con Eliza implica que ella es la Reina Lamia o su avatar. Pasado Aunque sus orígenes son vagos, Double es devotamente leal a la Trinidad, utilizando sus poderes para cambiar de forma y apoyar la agenda siniestra de la Trinidad. Como tal, es una aliada de la Skullgirl, y parece tomar medidas para garantizar la creación de nuevas Skullgirls. Double es capaz de transformar su forma de pesadilla en la de cualquier persona, pero a menudo toma la apariencia de una monja sonriendo. Double con frecuencia se puede encontrar en la Gran Catedral de la Divina Trinidad, escuchar confesiones y atendiendo a las catacumbas debajo. Catorce años antes de los acontecimientos del juego, Double asistió al cumpleaños de Selene Contiello bajo el disfraz de una bella socialité, dándole el Skull Heart. Ella entonces notificó a la Mafia Medici que la familia de Squigly, los Contiellos, poseía el artefacto peligroso, deshacer décadas acumuladas de buena voluntad en un instante. Como era de esperar Double, avisa a los Medici que matan a la totalidad de la familia Contiello, enviando así un mensaje al resto del mundo de que no iban a ser desafiados. En el momento del juego en sí, Double está trabajando bajo la más nueva Skullgirl, sirviendo como una de sus dos asistentes (junto con Valentine). En su modo historia, se revela que ella es responsable de la transformación de Marie, teniendo a la niña cuando ella huyó de Rommelgrad y ofreciéndole el Skull Heart como una manera de satisfacer sus deseos. Sin embargo, la fuerte voluntad de Marie le permitió luchar contra la influencia del Skull Heart, lo que retrasa los planes de la Trinidad. Aprendió del desagrado de sus amos, Double comenzó la búsqueda de posibles reemplazos para la desobediente Marie. Desarrollo Nombre Su nombre se deriva de un la palabra doble o doppelgänger. Eliza se refiere a Double como Lamia en su modo historia. Lamia era la reina de Libia que se convirtió en un demonio que se alimenta de los niños y su nombre se deriva de la palabra "Laimos" (del griego, garganta). Una de las líneas de Double antes de los combates "Blessed are those that revere Lamia." (Bienaventurados los que veneran a Lamia, en español) Además, se refiere a los otros luchadores como "niños ignorantes" y consume al elenco inicial en su final. Diseño Double ha pasado por el más importante rediseño del elenco hasta el momento. Inicialmente fue un concepto parecido a Filia, excepto la cabeza de Samson que era donde Filia debería estar y Filia estaba en la parte posterior del cráneo y parecía muy demacrada. Ella también fue conceptuada como muy anodina y una figura encorvada humanoide. En otro punto, era una mezcla de piezas distorsionadas de otros personajes y llevaba una corona.Diseño anterior de Double. Historia Después de capturar a Filia y Cerebella, Double se envía al Laboratorio 8 Anti-Skullgirl con el fin de destruir sus investigaciones. Contra los deseos de Marie, ella se involucra y derrota a Peacock, alegando que la vieja amiga de Marie se ha vuelto demasiado grande de una amenaza a sus objetivos. Sin el conocimiento de Marie, Double captura a Peacock, creyendo que ella sea otra candidata potencial. Tras la destrucción del Laboratorio 8, Double continúa su búsqueda de más candidatas, capturando a Parasoul, Painwheel, y Ms. Fortune. A continuación, vuelve a la catedral, derrota a Valentine, y conversa con sus maestros acerca de su próximo movimiento. En sus pedidos, Double desciende a las catacumbas y se enfrenta a Marie, que parece haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de su supuesta sirvienta. Declarando de que la Trinidad están cansados de la negativa de Marie a seguir su agenda, y sacudiéndo las súplicas de Marie por un poco más de tiempo para acabar con la Mafia Medici, Double engancha a la Skullgirl a una feroz batalla. A pesar de la potencia increíble de Marie, Double finalmente emerge triunfante, reclamando el Skull Heart que había otorgado a Marie. Meditando que Marie fue capaz de evitar que el Skull Heart de su control totalmente, Double confiere con la Trinidad por última vez. Después de recibir sus nuevos pedidos (desconocidos), se procede a disponer de sus candidatas recogidas (que al parecer han sido juzgadas para convertirse en Skullgirls) mediante la absorción de ellas en sí misma. Otras historias Double aparece en todos los modos historia de otros personajes como uno de los enemigos que deben superar para llegar a la Skullgirl. A menos que se indique lo contrario, ella aparece en la penúltima batalla, luchando junto a Valentine en una batalla de dos contra uno, contra el personaje del jugador. Historia de Filia Después de que Filia salvara a Painwheel de ser cerrada por Valentine, Double le dice Filia que el Skull Heart puede responder a las preguntas sobre su pasado y algo más con su deseo. Después de advertir a Filia que la Skullgirl Marie está esperando en las catacumbas de la Gran Catedral, ella y Valentine comenzaron a luchar contra la colegiala para ver si es digna de reclamar el artefacto codiciado. Double y Valentine no aparecieron más tarde en la historia después de que fueran derrotadas en la batalla. Historia de Cerebella En la primera batalla, Double lucha con Cerebella imitando su forma y luchando junto a Valentine. Cuando ella falla para detener a la ejecutante, Double vuelve a su verdadera forma y lucha por sí misma. Después de ser derrotada nuevamente, Double revela la ubicación de Marie a Cerebella, dando a entender que ella podría utilizar el Skull Heart para lograr el deseo de su corazón. (No está claro si Double sabe de la constante lucha de Cerebella para ganar el favor o no de Vitale) Historia de Peacock Double enfrenta a Peacock cuando ésta se reúna por primera con Marie a raíz de la destrucción del Laboratorio 8 Anti-Skullgirl. Después de no poder derrotar a Peacock mientras imita su forma, Double se retira con Marie a la Gran Catedral. Cuando llega Peacock en la búsqueda de Marie, Double se une con Valentine en atacar a la cyborg llena de vida, sólo para ser derrotada de nuevo. Historia de Ms. Fortune Después de que Ms. Fortune derrotó a Valentine en una pelea, Double advierte a Valentine que Marie la necesitaba en la Gran Catedral. En la catedral, Ms. Fortune enfrenta a las dos en busca del Skull Heart. Cuando Valentine quería llevar a cabo experimentos sobre Ms. Fortune, Double le dice a la felina ágil que es una candidata potencial para convertirse en una Skullgirl. Ms. Fortune continúa su camino después de derrotar a las dos. Historia de Parasoul Cuando Valentine secuestró a Umbrella en las calles de New Meridian después de enterarse de su vínculo único con la Skullgirl, Parasoul va tras ella. Sin embargo, Double, tomando la forma de Parasoul, se interpone en su camino y la lucha contra ella. Después de ser derrotada, se advierte a la princesa que Umbrella probablemente se convertirá en la próxima Skullgirl y la obligación de que Valentine mencionó es potencialmente más peligrosa que la anterior Skullgirl. Después de que Molly a detectado la ubicación de Umbrella y Marie en la Gran Catedral, Parasoul y las Garzas Negras se enfrentan a Double y Valentine antes de haber comenzado su búsqueda. Como Parasoul estaba indignada con el dúo villano, Double notifica que el tiempo se acaba y dice que su madre, la reina Nancy estaría decepcionada con la forma en que actuó. Con la ayuda de las Garzas, Parasoul derrotó al dúo. Historia de Painwheel Double estaba presente en la Gran Catedral cuando Painwheel llegó, buscando venganza en Valentine. Ante la insistencia de esta última, Double dejó a las dos combatientes para luchar uno-a-uno. Como tal, ella no estuvo presente para ver derrotada a Valentine, las palabras de aliento a Painwheel y enviar su creación a las catacumbas a la batalla con Marie. Historia de Valentine En el principio, Double aparece junto a Marie amenazando a Valentine después de que mataron a los otros miembros de The Last Hope. Más tarde, ella ve el fallo de Valentine de su ardid cuando la enfermera ninja le impidió matar a Painwheel. Ella le dice que la Trinidad no ve con buenos ojos a sus aliados traicioneros. Valentine la golpea en una pelea y se enfrenta a Marie en las catacumbas. Historia de Squigly Una consecuencia inesperada de Double entrega el Skull Heart a Selene Contiello en eso fue la transformación de la hija de Selene (Sienna, conocida como "Squigly" ) en una no-muerta-libre de voluntad unida con Leviathan su parásito. Catorce años más tarde, el dúo improbable se convertiría en un obstáculo para los planes de la Trinidad cuando se infiltraron en la Gran Catedral en busca del Skull Heart. Double parece reconocer a Squigly cuando se reunieron, y señaló que tenía "una segunda oportunidad" para servir a la Trinidad, pero Squigly decidió rechazarla. Double no estaba presente cuando Squigly y Leviathan derrotaron a Valentine y lucharon contra Bloody Marie, pero ella hizo una emboscada a el dúo después de su victoria sobre la Skullgirl. Para la sorpresa de Double, su ataque fue frustrado por la llegada de Filia y Samson. Double intentó convencer a Squigly de enfrentarse a Filia revelando que ella es un Medici (y por lo tanto, pertenece a la familia que mató a los Contiellos y que cosieron la boca de Squigly), pero Squigly ignoró a Double, declarando que quería las acciones de Filia a hablaran por ella. Después de ser derrotada por las chicas y sus parásitos, Double reveló que ella fue la que le dio a la madre de Squigly el Skull Heart. A pesar de ello, insistió en que los Medici eran los culpables de la muerte de los Contiellos, como Lorenzo fue el que cosió la boca de Squigly (como advertencia a cualquier persona que trate de cuestionar los Medici). En última instancia, las palabras de Double no movieron a Squigly, y Double fue incinerada por el aliento de dragón de Leviathan. Historia de Big Band Después de la captura de viento de la destrucción del Laboratorio 8 del Dr. Avian, Big Band corre por allí para ver cómo están los habitantes. Al llegar al laboratorio, Big Band encuentra Double, que toma su forma y le reprende por su existencia. Después de ser derrotada, Double se retira de nuevo a la Gran Catedral. Después de darse cuenta de que Valentine estaba detrás de los daños, Big Band va hacia la Catedral Gran a confrontarla junto a Double. Después de derrotarlas, Big Band se dirige a enfrentar Marie. Historia de Eliza Después de que Marie fuera derrotada, Double ataca por sorpresa a Eliza. Consumida por la ira debido a que Eliza asesinó a Aeon y Venus, Eliza que se dirige a ella como reina Lamia, Double intenta matarla en su posición más vulnerable. Afortunadamente para Eliza, la sangre que goteaba sobre las venas azules en el terreno permitió a ella y a sus sirvientes escapar a la Gehena. Allí, ella es capaz de usar la sangre para alimentarse a sí misma y enfrentarse a Double. Double continúa gritando amenazas, pero Eliza no es eliminada por eso. Tras la derrota de Double, Eliza se escapa con Albus y Horace en el remolque y destruye el Skull Heart. Habilidades y Estilo de Pelear Double saca el máximo partido de sus habilidades para cambiar de forma en la batalla, moviéndose libremente su masa en diversas armas y apéndices. En el juego, ella prefiere transformarse en las formas de otros personajes con el fin de llevar a cabo uno de sus ataques (incluyendo algunos que se cayeron de sus movesets durante el desarrollo). Algunas de sus habilidades involucran el uso de la forma de un personaje para comenzar un ataque antes de cambiar a un personaje diferente a utilizar sus atributos como un seguimiento. Las habilidades cambiantes de Double permiten que ella manifieste varios cuerpos separados que ella puede controlar, así como enormes formas que superan con creces su masa habitual. Sin embargo, ella parece ser incapaz de imitar ciertas habilidades sobrenaturales (como las "lágrimas" de fuego del Krieg). Double puede imitar la voz de nadie, y es capaz de hablar normalmente al aparecer como, por ejemplo, una monja o una extraña en una fiesta, con el fin de difundir rumores sobre el Skull Heart. Trailer centre Curiosidades * Un futuro DLC, un paquete de voz republicana de Double, es el paquete de voz sólo programado de un personaje jugable que no se va a volver a la voz de la misma actriz de la voz, en lugar de ser la voz de Kaiji Tang. Esto también hace que Double es el único personaje que tiene voces masculinas y femeninas. * La frase que dice Double en el trailer de revelación de personaje que decía "Have you come to give confession? I'll gladly accept your tithe.. in blood" (en español: "¿Has venido para dar la confesión? Mucho gusto voy a aceptar su diezmo... en la sangre") se separó en dos líneas de introducción de batalla aleatorios para el juego real. * Su movimiento "Megalith Array" rinde homenaje a las mismas cabezas de Moai gigantes que aparecen en la serie de juegos Gradius. Referencias y Fuentes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Jugables